


A Modern Day Elizabeth Bathory

by broodingpopstar



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingpopstar/pseuds/broodingpopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut/Fanfiction about Lady Gaga's character in American Horror Story from the point of view of model Isabelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Day Elizabeth Bathory

I always felt like I was in the ocean swimming against the tide on a bleak, dark night. Snorting drugs between walks on the runway probably isn't the way I should deal with my depression, but it's the only thing that enables me to do this modeling thing at all. I'm introverted, shy, and maybe even aloof. I often see that Valentino dickhead snorting in the dressing room, too. When he's not busy snorting Oxy or kissing his own muscles he's bragging about how he's going to be in the next Lars von Trier movie. He's exactly the kind of guy who would want to be in a von Trier film.

I saw him on my way into the Hotel Cortez. He was probably thinking about how much of an ugly dyke I am. Ha ha. I do love women. Being a model means getting to see beautiful women in long, elaborate gowns. Tonight was a fashion show at the Cortez, and I was looking forward to meeting the women there, if I can work up the courage to talk to them.

Upon stepping inside the Cortez, I noticed how beautiful it was to me. It could use some renovations, sure, but it was still just as ritzy as the other hotels I'd been in. I went and sat at the bar.

“I'm Liz Taylor,” said the person behind the bar. I thought about how cute it was that she was named after the movie star while admiring her dress and her eyeliner. “What can I get for you, honey?” she asked. I smiled and ordered a Vodka soda.

“Haven't seen you in here before,” I heard a voice beside me. I looked over and saw a woman clad in cheetah print smoking a cigarette. She also had grungy 90s makeup that I like to do on myself sometimes.

“I'm here because I'm going to be in the fashion show,” I explained.

“Lucky you. I never get to do anything fun. I'm Sally by the way.” she said.

“I'm Isabelle,” I said, smiling at her. “Who owns this hotel?” I asked either of them who wanted to answer. 

“The Countess,” answered Liz Taylor. “She is beautiful, cold, charismatic. You will probably see her at the fashion show. She loves all things glamour.”

I thanked Liz Taylor for the drink, said goodbye to Sally, and got up to head to the dressing room. I couldn't help wondering about The Countess as I was changing into the black dress I would be modeling. I liked the way my tits looked in the dress. My long, black hair cascaded across them. I also liked the contrast of my black hair and the black dress against my pale skin. I was so glad I got to keep the dress after the show. I applied my makeup— I'd decided on smokey eyes and red lipstick. Then I snorted a line, and got in the line of models for the runway.

When it was my turn, I began walking, and just hoped my strut was good. I knew employers only liked me because I was eccentric and a tortured soul or whatever. I had no confidence and it probably showed in my walk. I surveyed the audience as I walked down the runway. Toward the end of the runway was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. She had light blonde hair, and green eyes that burned through me. Her makeup was done to look like she had tears running down her face, but I couldn't find any signs of vulnerability anywhere else. I knew at that moment I wanted her to be cruel to me. It was so hard to tear my eyes away from her so that I could walk back up the runway.

I sat down in the dressing room and thought about the woman. I thought about what her strong, toned body would look like under that white dress. I knew that I was wet and would probably spend the night masturbating in my hotel room. As I was about to get up and leave the dressing room I heard a voice behind me.

“Well hello there,” they said. I turned around and was surprised to see the woman standing right behind me. “What's your name?” she asked, resting a manicured hand on my shoulder.

“Isabelle,” I said nervously, staring at her fingers.

“Well, Isabelle, why don't you come back to my room for drinks?” she offered.

I wanted to more than anything, but I was just so shy. “Oh no I— ” I started.

“You will come with me,” she commanded, staring through me with her green eyes again. I happily obeyed and got up and followed her to her room.

We got to her room and she prepared drinks. “I'm The Countess,” she introduced herself, sipping her drink. “I own this hotel. Do you like my hotel?” she asked, smiling.

“Oh yes I love it!” I exclaimed enthusiastically. This was the woman that Liz Taylor was talking about.

“I have owned this hotel for a long time,” said The Countess. She put her drink down and walked closer to me. “And I just want you to know that I've owned you from the moment I saw you.”

She shoved me against the wall and began to kiss me passionately. As her tongue entered my mouth, she slid her hand up my dress and cupped one of my breasts in her hand. She caressed them, switching from one to the other, as our tongues danced. She ran her hand down my stomach so that she could slide her fingers between my wet pussy lips.

“Mmm, you're so wet for me,” said The Countess.

“You're so fucking sexy,” I responded.

“You're not going to cum until I give you permission like a good little girl, do you understand?” she said.

I uttered a “yes ma'am” as she shoved two fingers inside of me. She fingered me hard and fast against the wall. I could have came all over her fingers right then and there but I wanted to obey her.

“You love riding my fingers don't you, you little slut?” she asked.

“Oh yessss!” I moaned. She started stimulating my g-spot, and I whimpered. I needed release so bad.

She took her fingers out of me suddenly, and I whimpered again.

“Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet.” She said smirking. She pulled her dress up over her head. My eyes wandered up her body. I couldn't wait until my head was between her thighs. Thankfully, she seemed to read my mind. She laid down on the bed and said, “Come here. I want you to eat me.” I walked over to the bed and got on my knees at the foot of it.

I put her legs over my shoulders. I began licking her clit, taking breaks from it occasionally to lick between her lips and suck them. I ate her like I was on death row and her pussy was my last meal. I caressed her amazing ass as I licked her.

She pushed my head away suddenly. She got up and pulled me up. Then, she pushed me down onto the bed and kneeled above me so she could sit on my face. The sounds she was making as I licked her and her ass from this point of view made it almost impossible for me not to touch myself. “I'm going to cum!” she moaned. She tasted so good.

She got off me and went in for a kiss. I eventually broke the kiss so I could lick and suck her nipples. She played with my hair.

“You've been such a good girl,” she said. She got up and pulled my dress over my head. She laid me down and began kissing and biting my neck. She moved down to suck and bite my nipples. To my surprise, she bit my nipples until she drew blood, then she licked it off. She kissed down my stomach and between my thighs. “You can cum whenever you want now, baby.” she told me.

“Thank you, ma'am,” I said. I was dying for her to make me cum. She buried her face in my pussy. I almost came instantaneously when her tongue touched my clit. She started fingering me again while she licked my clit. She sped up her pace so that she was doing both fast and hard. I came in her mouth and it felt I would never stop cumming. I had multiple orgasms. I laid on her chest and she stroked my hair.

“Be loyal to me, and you can have whatever you want in this world, my beautiful girl. She kissed me. I knew I would be hers for as long as she wanted me. She turned out to be a vampire, and I didn't care. She could drain her prey of their blood right in front of me and I still wouldn't care. I knew I was lucky she didn't kill me. I lived in luxury with her. We fucked, did coke together, went to art museums together, and saw films together.


End file.
